


Why didn't you tell me?

by CrazyladyFangirl101



Series: Fighting for you [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Explanations, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyladyFangirl101/pseuds/CrazyladyFangirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prequel to my first story, Fighting for you, where Thomas and his friends are in a restaurant for one of their friends birthdays, when Newt is attacked by three men, talking about his mother. </p><p>In this story, Newt will be explaining to Thomas, Minho, and Teresa as to why the men attacked him and what his mother had done to piss them off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why didn't you tell me?

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't initially going to carry the story on, but some of you asked for a sequel so, I thought I might as well. Hope you enjoy. Sorry for the bad writing.

It had been a couple days since Minho's birthday, and Thomas was still waiting for Newt to give him and explanation as to why the men had attacked him. Thomas recalled them saying something about the blondes mum, but he was too shocked to see his friend surrounded by some men to really pay any attention to what they were saying. Thomas and Newt had released their hug a few moments later, and he, Minho and Teresa had to leave to go home and give Newt some space to sleep. After all, it was 1 am when they left Newt's apartment. Since then, he and the others went to college and did what they usually did, but Thomas couldn't get what had happened out of his head, and his curiosity to find out why was almost suffocating him.

So, here Thomas was, sat on his bed doing homework with Minho next to him, doing the same, when his phone rang, the song 'Can't hold us' making both boys jump. "Hello." He answered.

"Hey, Tommy. Can I come over? I think I'm ready to explain what's going on." Newt said uncertainly through the phone.

"Sure, Newt. Minho's already here so I'll call Teresa and tell her to come over." Thomas told his friend. He looked towards Minho, who was already looking at him, his name being said drawing his attention to the brunette, with a look of confusion on his face.

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit, Tommy." Newt said. Thomas said goodbye to his friends before hanging up and dialling Teresa, telling her to come over because Newt had something to say. She agreed and told him she'd be round in 10 minutes.

Thomas looked at his friend, who was watching him with a raised eyebrow. "So Newt's going to tell us why those guys jumped him?"

"Seems so." Thomas told his Asian friend, who nodded before they both finished their homework and put away their things, waiting for the other two friends to tun up. Ten minutes later Teresa showed up, Newt following five minutes later, all four friends heading up to Thomas' room for privacy from his parents, who would most likely demand to know what Newt said. They thought something was wrong with the Isaac's a few weeks back, but when Thomas came in, in the middle of the night, a bit bruised and told them what had happened, their suspicions were proven.

All four teenagers sat in a circle on Thomas bedroom floor, no one saying a word as they waited for Newt to say something. The blonde took a deep breath before speaking, "The reason those men jumped me is because of my mum. They're part of a gang, one that sells drugs, weapons and all sorts, they're nasty people. My mum's ex new boyfriend was part of them, we didn't get along and once, he hit me." 

Thomas interrupted his friends story, "So that's how you got that bruise on your face!" Newt nodded. "I knew you were lying."

"This guy sounds like a prick." Minho commented. "Why did your mum stay with him?"

"He said it was an accident and apologised many time, saying that he sometimes loses his temper. I told her it was fine-"

Teresa interrupted the blonde this time. "Why did you say that?" 

"Because he made her happy, and she hasn't been that happy since my dad died. Even is he was a twat, I put up with him for her." Newt explained. "Anyway, a couple weeks later I caught him stashing drugs in the house and called him on it. He dragged me out of the room by my hair and held me above the stares. " Thomas felt his anger rising, thinking of this arsehole treating his friend like that, he clenched his fists. From the looks of Minho's clenched jaw and Teresa glare, is friends were angry too. "My screamed at him to let me go and he made her an offer, he wouldn't hurt me again if she helped them. Worked for them. She did, but he said I had to too, give up school and work for them. She refused, so he threw me down the stairs."

Thomas couldn't hold it in anymore. "That fucking prick! I'm gonna kill him."

"Hell yes. That shucking shank messed with the wrong people." Minho growled.

"He's gonna pay for what he did to you Newt." Teresa told the brit.

"Guys, calm down. It doesn't matter." Newt told them.

"Doesn't matter?" Thomas asked incredulously. "Newt, he threw you down the stairs for crying out loud. That does matter."

"He can't get away with that, Newt." Minho told him.

Teresa asked, "Is your mum still with him?"

Newt's eyes saddened. "Yes." All three of his friends were about to speak but before they could, the blonde carried on. "She has to. He threatened to do more than throw me down the stairs if she didn't stay with him." 

"So you have to live with him?" Teresa asked quietly.

"Yes." Newt answered before continuing the story. "Anyway, after that my mum started working for them, but she said she convinced them to not make me." His face turned to anger. "And that was if the boss of the gang could play target practice with her once a month, where he'd throw knifes at her. Let's just say I've learnt how to stitch." Newt looked at his friends faces, all looks of shock. "A couple days ago, mum refused to do any more work for them when they asked her to take a woman to her buyer. Obviously mum let the girl go, and didn't turn up for work. When, Ryan got home he was furious, and he hit her, so I hit him, things got a little out of hand and the neighbours called the police after hearing the racket and screams. They arrested Ryan for abuse and for many other crimes that he had committed. Since then, some people have been following us, trying to attack us but we've always ran to a public place where they couldn't get us. The other night, I was too preoccupied with my mum, who was distraught because they had tried to get in the house, to notice them coming up behind me. So, now you know." Throughout the rest off the story, all three of his friends had been quiet, listening intently. They were all speechless at Newt's story, how did they not notice anything wrong? 

"Newt, why didn't you tell us?" Thomas asked, Teresa and Minho still speechless.

Newt looked at his best friend. "I didn't want to get any of you involved. I didn't want to put you in harms way. Your my friends, I wouldn't forgive myself if any of you got hurt."

Minho spoke up. "Newt, you can tell us anything. If you ever need help, just ask. We'll protect you."

"Minho's right." Teresa told him. "You can tell us anything. Like you said, we're friends, we'd do anything for you."

"Thanks guys." Newt said, tears in his eyes. "We better get going, it's getting late."

All four friends stood up, Newt hugged Teresa and Minho before they left, leaving him and only Thomas, who pulled the lanky boy into a tight hug. They stayed like that for a while, reminding both boys of the night they last did this. Thomas' heart ached for his best friend, who was going through so much, yet still protecting the people he loved. The brunette is ashamed at how he didn't notice anything wrong with his friend, except for a visible bruise on the blonde boys face, which he thought was because of a bully. Thomas loved the boy in his arms, and he wouldn't be able to stand it if anything happened to him. 

With tears in his eyes and without releasing the embrace, Thomas told the blonde, his voice breaking. "If anything happens, you tell me and I'll come over straight away. Your my best friend and I don' want you getting hurt."

Still in the tight embrace, Newt whispered. "Thanks, Tommy."


End file.
